Catherines Plan
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: GSR, Catherines plan to get Sara and Grissom together. Beta editor- CSI Granger!
1. Prove it!

**I don't own CSI or any of its characters but wish i did. This is only going to be a short story, and I'm sorry about the very short beginning. Hope you enjoy it. R&R please**

Catherine and Sara where sitting in the break room alone.

"You know Grissom wants you, he just doesn't realise it yet."

"Excuse me!"

"You can see it in his eyes"

"Cathrine, what are you talking about?"

"Come on Sara, you know he likes you"

"Where just friends"

"Sara, it is blatantly obvious that you fancy him and that he fancy's you."

"Prove it."

"Ok, i will" and with that she was gone.

Grissoms office

"Hey Gris"

"Hello Cathrine, can i help you"

"Come out with me and the gang tonight."

"And why would i do that."

"Sara"

"What...what has Sara got to do with it?"

"Come on Griss don't act dumb with me!"

_What is she on about._

_You may be able to lie to Cathrine but you can't lie to yourself, you know exactly what she means._

_I don't..._

_So the fact that you fancy Sara..._

_I don't..._

_You did last night..._

_Oh, shut up smart arse._

When he came back out of his thoughts he expected Cathrine to be there but she wasn't.

Locker room

"Sara?"

"Yeh"

"Oh, there you are, I've been looking all over for you."

"Why?"

"I've got a plan"

**Should i continue??**


	2. Car journey 1

**The next chapter will be much longer i promise. Thanks to all who are reading this story! Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

"What plan?"

"Were going shopping"

"I don't think so Cath"

"I do, now come on."

Cathrine practically dragged Sara out of the locker room.

--In Catherine's car--

"Why couldn't i go in my own car?"

"Because."

"Because what!"

"I didn't...er...want you to...make a run for it, and try and get out of coming shopping with me."

Sara just scowled.

"Look this is for your own good!"

"I'm going shopping, when all i want to do is go to sleep, and then I've got to get a lift to work tomorrow..."

'She won't need a lift to work tomorrow...not if everything goes according to plan' Cathrine mumbled.

"Sara, stop ranting and listen."

"Fine"

"We are going shopping to buy you something sexy. Really sexy. Then you're coming back to my house. I'm going to teach you how to dance..."

"I already know how to dance."

"I don't think you do"

"Cathrine, i can dance!"

"I mean like...exotic dancing...not your normal dancing."

"Oh."

"So after I've taught you to dance, properly, were going to D's. Me and you are both going to perform on stage" Sara's eyes had grown wide and Cathrine could have sworn she heard her jaw hit the floor. "Catching flies are we?"

"On stage...performing."

"Oh and did i forget to mention that Warrik, Greg, Nick and of course Grissom will be watchi..." Cathrine was cut of mid sentence.

"Grissoms going to be there!"

"Yes"

"You gave me the challenge of proving to you that grissom wants you. So, when he sees you dancing in a skimpy costume he won't be able to resist you!"

**I promise you all i will update soon! R&R**


	3. Car journey 2

**Really short chapter but the next on is them shopping so it's got to be longer…**

"I am not dancing in front of Grissom" Sara practically screamed.

"Err…I think you will find that you are going to be dancing in front of Grissom."

"No I am not."

"Oh come on Sara, think about, if he sees you wearing something short and sexy…"

"I'm not doing it Catherine."

"Fine, what ever Sara. I know that this will work. Men can't resist a lanky woman wearing nearly nothing at all. But if you don't want to be with Grissom then fine."

"I want to be with Grissom, It's just that…I never wearing things like skirts…"

"Who said anything about skirts? Girl If you want Grissom to realise that he loves you you've go to wear something more revealing than a skirt."

"How revelling?"

"Let's just say that a bikini with some sexy patterns on it would be good…but things like…oh I don't know…G-stings or thongs. Something like that would soon get his fire burning." Catherine looked over at Sara only to burst out laughing when she saw the expression on her face.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked starting to fell a little pissed of.

"The expression on your face."

"My expression is only like that because I've never…you know…danced while wearing a thong."


	4. Lingerie store

**This chapter didn't need to be long because originally I skipped straight to the shopping and didn't put this chapter in…but then I decided that it made more sense if I did put it in. Thanks for all the reviews the next chapter is like 1130 words long…do much longer than all the other chapters so far…**

Catherine pulled in to one of the nearest parking spaces and turned to face Sara.

"Sara…I'm going to teach you everything that I now..." Catherine was interrupted by Sara.

"I don't care if you teach me…I'm not bothered by that bit…it is just that I'm not very confident on stage, the one time that I preformed on stage…well let's just say it was a long time ago…" Sara went quiet.

"What happened?" Catherine tried to press the issue.

"Nothing. Now are we going inside or not? Because the shops close soon." Sara inquired trying to change the subject.

_Don't you try and change the subject on me little missy._

_But Catherine she's right._

_Right about what?_

_About the shops closing soon so if you what to shop like you planned then you had better hurry up! _

"Fine, let's go." Catherine exclaimed while sighing. They both unbuckled there seatbelts then jumped out of the vehicle. Catherine locked her car then they began walking towards the mall entrance side by side. Trying to shift the heavy cloud of silence that had engulfed them Sara asked:

"Which shop are we going in first?"

"Oh you'll see." Catherine said a smile on the verge on breaking free and spreading across her face.

"OK." Sara exclaimed unsure about the wicked grin that had just appeared on Catherine's face. They walked through the doors and into the mall. They turned a left then Catherine stopped in front of the lingerie store.

"First stop the lingerie store…" Catherine said as she walked into the store. Sara stayed outside the store for a second.

_What have I got myself into?_

While shaking her head she ventured into the store and stood next to Catherine.


	5. Thongs and G strings

**Sorry for any mistakes (they are all made by me). The shopping trip…interesting…thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter…**

"Oh My God, I forgot to ask you. Do you want to dance topless or with a bra on?" Sara's jaw hit the floor.

"I am so not dancing topless…" Catherine had a smile that seamed to grow by an inch every mille second. "What are you smiling at?" Sara turned around to see the entire shop staring at her as if to say 'what the hell?' Some people had there eyebrows raised and some peoples jaws were firmly attached to the floor. Sara was mortified.

_Shit!_

_You just said that out loud you doufuss!_

_I now, I ment to say it out loud._

_Not that loud though. I bet that all of the shop heard you clearly._

Sara turned back around to see that Catherine was about to say something. Sara was going to stop her but was too late:

"What are you lot staring at? Have you never seen a dancer before? Yeh that's right there is only one dancer here, that's me." She shouted, making sure that every one could hear, while pointing to herself. "She on the other hand is in training, so she doesn't know anything." Catherine told the crowd of people.

"Thanks Catherine." Sara whispered sarcastically.

"Well move along then, nothing to see here folks." Catherine announced trying to make the crowd of people disperse and carry on with what they were doing. "There, all sorted." Catherine stated while looking pretty smug. She returned to browsing through the thongs and bras in front of her. "How much money have you got on you?" Catherine questioned in a low whisper.

"I've got 50 and some credit cards. Why?" Sara replied raising a questioning eyebrow at the sun kissed yellow G-string Catherine was admiring.

"Just asking…because you're going to need about 30 for clothes…" Catherine was cut short when Sara said:

"Only 30 on clothes?! Come on, even I spend more than 30 on clothes."

"Yeh…then about 50-100 on the lingerie…possibly more…depends on how many sets we buy…" Catherine drifted of into her thoughts.

"How come were spending more on the lingerie than we are on the clothes?" Sara inquired become increasingly worried that she was about to spend between 50-100 on a silk thong and a low cut, very reveling bra that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

_I thought dancers were ment to tease there audience not revel everything._

_Maybe they are but you have to put something on show or else there's known point in watching the show._

_And may I inquire as to how you have obtain this information?_

_Err…I…did what ever you did because after all I am only the other half of your brain._

_Yeh the dumb bit._

"Well you're going to be wearing the lingerie and not the clothes." Catherine stated. She had a look on her face as if to say 'Duh you aren't going to be dancing in a pair of jeans!' "The clothes are for travelling to the club in and for when we first meet the lads." Catherine stated while picking up a bright pink bra and matching G-string. After looking at them for about two minutes she put them back on the rack.

"Sara look, if you're planning on going on stage in what you're wearing know then I would give up. I don't mean to offend you or anything it's just that that top doesn't complement your torso. The idea is that you look Sexy. OK, so instead of trainers wear black high heels, that reminds me we have to go shoe shopping in a minute, anyway…a mini skirt instead of the light blue jeans you have on now, you have really long legs Sara so you would look gorgeous in any mini skirt, then how about a sexy pink boob tube instead of that i-don't-reveal-nothing top." Catherine finished her speech then went back to looking for more thongs.

"How about this one?" Catherine was standing in the middle of the lingerie shop holding a red silk thong.

_What the hell is that?_

_A thong_

_Wow way to state the obvious! I mean it looks disgusting!_

_It's not that bad._

_It's bright red, look if it was, oh I don't know, dark red it would look 10 times better!_

"Oh My God. Sara, have you seen these?" She added the black lace thong and matching bra to the mountain of others that have already been picked up and placed in the shopping basket.

_How long have we been shopping?_

Sara looked down at her new silver watch only to find that they had been in the shop for 10 minutes.

_10 bloody minutes!_

_Yeh, what about it?_

_Surly we've been shopping for at least an hour!_

_No sorry, according to my watch that is never wrong we've only been shopping for 10 minutes._

_Your watch is wrong._

_Hello. I just told you like a second ago that my watch is a watch that is never wrong._

_Well I don't care if it is never wrong! There is no way in hell that we have only been in this god for saken shop for 10 minutes._

Suddenly Catherine bought her hands up to her shoulders, turned them so they faced outwards, placed them flat so she could see the top of her hand and spread her fingers out. The whole of her hand began to shake; she looked as if she was a bird trying desperately to take off. Then when Sara though that she had seen it all she turned around to see what Catherine was gaping at. Grissom was standing outside the shop. He was looking at the televisions in the store opposite. Fortunately for them he had his back to them.

"Shit! It's Grissom". Catherine hissed.

_Whoa you're very observant aren't you Catherine._

"Quick into the…"

_Before you even say it Catherine there aren't any changing rooms in this particular shop because it is a small shop. So either you chose option 1. We pay for the items and leave very quickly and hope that Grissom does not see us or you chose option 2. We try to hide behind one of the displays. It's your decision Catherine but hurry up you only have 10 seconds left to answer._

"Quick hide"

_So you've chosen option 2. We try to hide behind one of the displays._

Catherine practically ran and hid behind the nearest display. Sara crouched down behind her and started to look at the nearest set of thongs. She wasn't interested in the thong but she was trying and erases all suspicion that might come with hiding behind on of the many displays.

A woman appeared out of the blue. "Hello. Can I interest you in one of our free gift cards?" The female selling the gift cards had bright white teeth, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She had a grin plastered over her face.

"No thanks were OK." As soon as Catherine had finished her sentence the woman's smile seemed to just fall of her face. Sara looked at her name tag. 'Mindy' was what is said.

"I'll take one Mindy, I mean Cath have you seen the mountain of thongs and bras we have here. We could save a fortune." She stated while pointing to the collection of clothes present in there basket.

"You have a good point there. I'll have one as well." Catherine was just about to put her hand out and receive the gift card when she realised that Grissom was know at the window of the shop they were in. Catherine snatched one out of the woman's hand. Sara was a bit more polite and waited until she was given one but of course Sara didn't know that Grissom was right in front of her. Catherine stuffed hers in her pocket where as Sara was about to examine the piece of paper. Written on the paper were the words: 10 off when you spend over 50, limited time only. She would have finished her evaluation of the card if Catherine hadn't yanked at her arm and pulled her behind another display.

"What is wrong with you!?" Sara questioned unaware that Grissom was mere cm away from them. Catherine put a finger to her lips in an attempt to silence Sara. She got the message. As they crouch there trying to act as if they were looking for something to buy neither realised that Grissom had travel into the store. When Catherine finally realised that Grissom had disappeared from outside the shop she ordered Sara to do a sweep of the shop floor with her eyes. As she was looking around she saw him over in the very expensive section.

"Catherine." Sara hissed as quietly as possible.

"Yeh" she replied.

"He's in the expensive section and he looks as if he's headed our way!" She whispered.

"Shit! Err…follow me." Catherine whispered as she began to move forwards.Grissom was now at the far end of the shop where as Catherine and Sara were close to the front of the shop. Catherine placed the basket on the floor and made a run for the door. Sara, in complete shock, did not register the fact that Catherine had just ran out of the store. Neither did it register in her brain that Grissom was behind her and had started to walk towards her. She did not see that Grissom had spotted her and was on his way to talk to her. So following Catherine's lead she practically sprinted out of the shop with out looking back.

**Tell me what you think about this chapter…**


	6. Run

**Thank you so much to CSI Granger for being my beta reader! Thank you so much for all the reviews. You lot are awesome! I have decided that the shopping trip may last for a few chapters because I have some ideas that I want to include in the story. So I hope you like this chapter it's very short but the next one after is much longer. This chapter is actually a bit like a filler. **

Catherine was stood outside, waiting for Sara to come out of the store. She waited, and waited, but Sara never appeared. She was about to look around to see if she had already walked out of the store without her noticing; but stopped when she witnessed Sara virtually running at the speed of light out of the lingerie shop.

"What took you so long?" Catherine questioned while cocking her eyebrow slightly. She began to walk away from the lingerie shop, towards the shoe shop on the other side of the mall. Sara followed closely behind the blonde.

"Oh nothing really, I just wondered what you were doing. Running out of the store like that…" Sara was interrupted by someone shouting her name

"Sara!" It was the unmistakable voice of one Dr. Gilbert Grissom. Sara froze.

_He must have seen me and Cath._

_Hang on a minute…he didn't call Catherine's name he called yours. _

_Maybe he forgot to shout Catherine's name… No, he never usually forgets to do anything!_

_Or the more likely conclusion is that he didn't see Catherine. Not good!_

"Oh, for God's sake!" Catherine shouted perhaps a little too loudly, as everyone within the proximity of 10m turned to glare at woman with blonde hair.

"Do you think I said that a little too loud?" She whispered while letting out a slight chuckle.

"I think we should run." Sara suggested, while starting to pick up her pace.

"Why?" Catherine inquired, jogging to catch up with the brunette.

"Because Grissom can't be too far behind us now." Sara stated logically as she began to jog.

"Good point! Let's go…" Catherine replied as she started running as fast as she could towards the new shoe shop. Caught off guard, Sara started sprinting and soon caught up with her and began to over take her.

_Damn those long legs!_

_They aren't that long…_

_One of her strides is the equivalent to like four of my strides!_

"God you're fast…" Catherine stated as she began to slow down because they were near the entrance to the new shoe store. Panting, Catherine stopped outside the shop, bent over and placed her hands on her knees; trying to calm her erratic breaths.

"Why do you think Grissom was in the lingerie shop anyway?" Catherine asked slightly out of breath, glancing up at Sara with a questioning look.

**Ok I just had a brain wave! (it doesn't happen often) but I want you to tell me why Grissom was in the lingerie store. Is he already involved with someone? Or maybe he likes wearing the lingerie (Oh my god that is just so wrong!) But yeh so send me a message or put what you think in a review…**


	7. Why Grissom was in the lingerie store

**Thanks to CSI Granger for being an awesome Beta Reader. Thanks for all the reviews you people out there are the ones that keep me writing. This whole chapter is from Grissoms point of view (what he did and what he thought) this is just a random chapter that I decided to add so that you new why Grissom was in the store.**

_Damn television! I would break you if you weren't already broken._

_You could go to the mall and buy a new one, and then you could smash that new one._

_Now, what would be the point in that?_

_Well you said that you wanted to smash a television… so go buy one to smash._

_My god, I am so glad that I only listen to the side of my brain that is sensible._

Grissom grabbed his keys, coat and wallet then walked out his front door, locking it on the way out. Walking to his car, as he did every morning, he realised he left the car keys inside the house.

_Damn it!_

He turned on the spot, and marched back up to the front door, sliding the key into the lock it opened with ease. He quickly scanned around, in search for his keys; he located them, snatched them up then headed out the door again. As he got into his car he switched the radio on, soft music filled his ears; images of Sara were instantly brought to mind.

_You need to do something before its too late, Gil._

_I know. I know…_

_So… what are you going to?_

_How the hell should I know?_

_How about, you simply talk to her?_

_And tell her what? I love you and always have done…_

_Well that would be a great start._

_A start! She would have passed out by the time I even finish that sentence. No! I need to think of a better way of telling her that I need her in my life._

_Well, what do you have in mind?_

_You're the apparent brain box here, you tell me!_

_Well you could start by telling her you have feelings for her…_

_I just told you that wouldn't work…_

_And I am telling you it would. Saying that you have feelings for someone is different from telling them that you are in love with them._

_OK…but do you think I should ask her out to dinner? Or is that a bit too forward? What about asking her to the cinema? Or something like that…? _

_You ask yourself far too many questions Gil, but maybe…_

He pulled up into the nearest parking space available and turned the radio off. He sat there contemplating what to do about this situation. That's when he saw her out of the corner of his eye; his breath hitched as she strode into the mall with a blonde female. He stared hard at the reflection in the wing mirror, Sara! It was Sara…with Catherine!

_What the? Catherine and Sara, shopping together?_

_Yeah, what about it?_

_Well I didn't think they liked each other that much…they're too different._

Grissom thought to himself, as he subconsciously got out of the car and headed towards the entrance of the mall. The sensible half of his brain kicked in, as he turned around to lock his car – only to turn back round, and find they'd gone inside.

_Hurry up!_

_I'm moving as fast as I can…_

_Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right…_

As he entered, he gave the mall a quick once over scan - they were no where to be seen. So he decided to wonder around; maybe he'd see them somewhere by chance. He stepped just outside the television store, opposite the lingerie store.

_50 inch screen, too big._

_30 inch screen, too small_

_40 inch screen… just right!_

_Gil, stop you sound like you're reciting the "Goldie Locks and the Three Bears" story!_

"I am so not dancing topless…" His head whipped around only to see the back of Catherine and Sara. All thoughts of walking into the television store had now faded.

_That was Sara's voice…_

_No… it can't have been._

_Well I hate to tell you but it was._

Sara looked as if she was going to turn around so to avoid being spotted, he ducked behind a nearby support pole. He could still hear the commotion and every word that Catherine said, but neither Catherine nor Sara could see him from this angle.

"What are you lot staring at? Have you never seen a dancer before? Yeah that's right there is only one dancer here, that's me."

_Catherine still dances?_

_Interesting…_

_Gil, focus! Keep listening._

"She on the other hand is in training, so she doesn't know anything."

_Holy shit! _

_Sara dances._

_Bloody hell!_

_And if it's anything like Catherine dances…_

Grissom suddenly became very flushed, he wiped his brow with the handkerchief he always carries with him. Everyone around them seemed to be moving away and going back to what they were doing. Then Catherine's loud voice cut in once again:

"Well move along then, nothing to see here folks."

_Good old Catherine. _

_You know if she ever heard you call her old, then she would…oh let's just say there wouldn't be any mini Grissom's running around the place…_

Just then Catherine picked up a yellow G-string and stared at it in admiration.

_Wow!_

_Holy mother of…have you seen that G-string?_

_Damn…I bet Sara would look good in that._

_Too damn right she would…_

Sara and Catherine were no longer shouting so Grissom could not hear there conversation so he just watched.

_Pink bra and G-string alert!_

Grissom was starting to become aroused by all the thoughts flying into his head.

_Is that a red silk one!_

Grissom inhaled sharply then slowly exhaled.

_Shit man!_

_Look at how many they have in that basket!_

Sara didn't look the slightest bit interested in what Catherine was picking up and placing in the basket. That's when he saw her look down at her watch and pull a face as if to say 'Oh great…it's only been a few minutes.'

_Oh My God…_

_Did you see that?_

_I bloody did…_

_That bra and thong…_

Grissom shifted his feet, visibly becoming uncomfortable by what was happening in front of him. One of the helpers, from the television shop, that stands outside the store trying to get people to come into the store walked around the corner and saw Grissom lurking behind the pole watching the two females in the lingerie store.

_Did you realise that you are staring at Catherine and Sara like some sort of pervert…_

_What the…_

_Well think about it…you're in the shadows and staring at them. I would say that to an outsider you would look a bit fishy to me._

The helper was about to ask him to leave, obviously thinking he was some sort of pervert, looking at the two females in the lingerie store like that, especially when drool started to form at the corner of his mouth; but because Grissom had realised that he looked very suspicious he moved out of the shadows. The helper shrugged, and continued with his work.

_Buy her something…_

_From the lingerie store?!_

_No, the butcher's shop… of course the lingerie store!_

_Are you mad? We aren't even together and you want me to buy her flimsy lingerie!_

_Yeah._

_You're mental! _

Grissom was now standing outside the television shop looking at the televisions and not at the lingerie store.

In the reflection of the shop window Grissom could see Catherine run and hide behind a display followed closely by his beloved Sara. He turned his head slightly to make it seem as if he was looking at the televisions. Then he noticed a woman in the store's uniform walk over to them. She appeared to be trying to sell a product.

_I wonder what's she's selling._

Grissom, not realising what he was doing, walked over to the lingerie shop window. He looked around the store through the glass. His eye's settled on Catherine and Sara. When Catherine looked over she looked directly at him so he diverted his eyes so he wouldn't be caught looking at Catherine and Sara. Sara…

_God I need to talk to her._

Involuntarily his legs began to walk forwards and into the shop. He moved towards the display that both Catherine and Sara were hiding behind. As he approached the stand he realised that they weren't there any more and to erase any suspicion carried on walking. He ended up in the very expensive section, so he decided to make it look as if he was about to buy something for a 'girlfriend'.

He turned around to do a quick scan of the shop and try to find where they had both disappeared to. The sight before him amazed him. Catherine was sprinting out of the store and there in front of him was Sara. She was crouched down and watching Catherine run out of the store. There next to her was the basket full of bras, thongs and G-strings. Grissom began to journey forwards towards her when suddenly he realise that she was half way out of the store and running at a fair speed.

It took Grissom a minute to realise that she had gone.

_Run after her!_

_No think of your knees! _

_But this is Sara! Your Sara! Run after her, this could be your only chance and you're not going to let it slip through your fingers, are you?_

_I've got one word to say to you… knees! _

_Stuff your knees! You're in love with this gorgeous woman so run after her._

_Right now,_

Grissom made no attempt to move.

_GO, GIL GO!_

"Sara!" Grissom shouted as he began to run towards the exit.

_Hurry!_

_I can't go any faster!_

_Yes you can now put your back into it! _

Grissom ran, as fast as his legs would take him, through the doors of the lingerie shop and out into the gangway. His eyes scanned the crowds for any sign of Sara or Catherine. When he eventually he found them he realised that they were running away from him. Neither Sara nor Catherine looked back.

_I need to find her…_


	8. Shoes, shoes and more shoes

**Thanks you CSI Granger and thanks for all the reviews! You lot are awesome! :D**

After Catherine had caught her breathe, she grabbed hold of Sara's arm and dragged her into a new shoe shop, called "Shoe Heaven."

"Wow…" Sara whispered to herself, more than anyone. Shelf, after shelf of shoes – all shapes and sizes. The small aisles were decorated with a bright yellow carpet – it looked like a path, images of little Munchkins dancing around came to mind, as Sara thought about the yellow brick road from "The Wizard of Oz". She took a moment to just pan around the shop, high heels, trainers, sandals… there were so many types of shoe, it made Sara's head spin.

_Shit! Look at all those shoes! Talk about a million and one pairs!_

Normally when Sara went shopping it consisted of going to the clothes shop, spending less than 40 on clothes, and then migrating to the nearest shoe shop to buy the first pair of shoes she saw. Overall, she would normally spend about half an hour shopping, but today was different. With Catherine at her side she soon realised that they had to go through most of the shoes in the shop before she could chose the pair that she liked.

"Wow! Sara, Sara look! Leather platform boots," Catherine said while staring at the shoes lovingly. They were black with a gold heel and had a hole on the front of the shoe were your toes go.

_What the hell! Catherine, in case you didn't notice, it is a pair of shoes! You're looking at those shoes as if they are all you ever wanted! How much do they cost?_

_Bloody hell! 100 for those shoes._

_100!_

Sara was pulled out of her thoughts by Catherine nudging her.

"Sara!" Catherine practically squealed, as the shoes that she was staring at adoringly less than 10 seconds ago dropped to the floor. What Catherine did next amazed her.


	9. OMG

**I found the description of the** **Hot Multi-Ankle Band Stilettos on the internet so, it's not mine I was just borrowing it.**

"Hot Multi-Ankle Band Stilettos!" Catherine screamed as she ran over to the woman wearing the stores uniform. The woman had just ventured out of the stock room. When Catherine screamed, she had attracted the attention of all the other females in the room. The other females, except Sara, dropped the shoes they were holding, the same way that Catherine had, and ran towards the woman.

_It's kind of like Africa._

_Africa!?_

_Yeah you know with the lions._

_I don't see any lions! _

_No what I mean is…well just look around you._

Catherine had her head turned to the side slightly, her eyes were wide and she was leaning towards the shoes the woman was holding. Soon every female in the store, apart from Sara, was crowded around the helpless woman. They were all staring at the shoes.

_Why are they all staring? It's not like they can talk!_

Catherine looked as if she was about to unleash her feline side and pounce on the pair of shoes. The woman began to speak "Very elegant open-toe stiletto with multi-banded elastic ankle straps for snug fit, easy-zip closed back, and crisscrossed strappy vamp and sexy enamel coated heel. What do you think?" While manoeuvring her hand to show all the different parts.

There was a gasp that came from the crowd of females.

_I still don't get it._

_Ok, so have you ever seen one of those documentaries about lions and how they pounce on there pray? Then other lions move towards the dead corpse and start to compete for the food._

_Yeah… and,_

_Well look at them, they're all animals. Use your imagination. All of those women look as if they are about to push the woman next to them on to the floor and pounce on that pair of shoes._

The woman interrupted Sara's thoughts. "I can tell that you all want a pair, so I tell you what, I was going to sell these at 200 but I'm feeling kind, so how about I sell them at 150 instead? Yeah?"

_What a scam! 150 for that pair of shoes!_

The woman walked over to the cash register, she whispered something into the woman behind the cash registers ear. The second woman walked off and into the stock room. 5 minutes later she came out with 2 carts full of the same shoes.

"Now if you would all like to form an orderly queue…" The females jumped into the line pushing and shoving afraid that there would not be any left. Catherine had wormed her way to third place in the queue and was now trying to squeeze past and get to second. "Now, now ladies," The woman shouted trying to get the females in the queue to stop pushing and shoving each other. "Is there anyone who does not want the Hot Multi-Ankle Band Stilettos and is buying something else?" The room fell silent until Sara spoke up.

"Yeah, me." She grabbed the nearest pair of shoes.

"Will you please come to the front? If we pay for yours now then you won't have to wait in this horrendous queue." She exclaimed while motioning for Sara to come to the front. Sara moved hesitantly to the front of the queue and paid for her shoes. She then walked back to the spot that she was standing at a moment ago. The first and second women paid and collected there shoes. It was now Catherine's turn; after she had paid she walked over to Sara and motioned for them to walk out side.

"Quick let's get out of here."

"Bad idea" Sara exclaimed in panic. She lifted her hand and pointed towards the cookie stand.

"Gil," Catherine whispered. "Jeez how many times do we have to run into him today?" Catherine stated sarcastically.


	10. You wimp

**Thanks to CSI Granger :D Sorry about this really short chapter and thanks for all the great reviews! You lot are awesome!**

"Were going to have to go…" Catherine stated.

"I know, but…he's only there." Sara whined.

"Come on you wimp." Catherine exclaimed before she ran off.

"I am not a wimp." Sara shouted before she started to chase after Catherine. When she finally caught up with Catherine they were near to the lingerie shop, that they had been in when they first arrived. They swiftly headed towards Catherine's car. After about 10 minutes of solid walking they reached there destination and Sara began to put her new shoes in the boot of Catherine's car.

_Oh thank the lord above, we're going home._


	11. Where do you think you are going?

**And just when you though the shopping was over…**

_Oh thank the lord above, we're going home._

_Not so fast, your going to Catherine's to learn how to dance._

_Damn!_

"Sara, what are you doing?" Catherine questioned as Sara began to get into Catherine car and buckle her seatbelt. Sara gave her a confused look.

"I'm buckling my seatbelt…were going back to your house aren't we?" Sara inquired.

"That was round one! Were going to the hairdressers now," Catherine said excitedly. There was a loud thump as Sara's jaw hit the ground.

"I thought…but, err…one minute…How many rounds are there?" Sara questioned, wiping her palms on the car seat; realising she was becoming increasingly nervous.

"More than one, that's for sure." Catherine whispered as a wicked grin started to grace her features.

**Thanks for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated and thanks to CSI Granger. This is just a short chapter because it didn't need to be long…**


	12. Grissom and the nearly kiss

**I am so sorry about the short chapters lately this one is much, much longer. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it and thank you to CSI Granger for the Beta editing. Ok so there is a serious GSR dose towards the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them but we can dream, right?**

They walked back into the mall and headed to Bernard's Beauty parlour and hairdressers'. They entered and were soon greeted by a stocky looking man.

"Catherine! It has been a while…what can I do for you today?" Kissing each of Catherine's cheeks exasperatedly. His name tag read Bernard, Sara stood behind Catherine waiting to be introduced.

"Well, this is Sara my friend and work colleague," She side-stepped to let Bernard see Sara,

"She is looking for something sexy. We're going dancing after…" Catherine winked at Bernard.

"So we need something that will attract a hell of a lot of attention, if you know what I mean…" A small smile played on Catherine's lips.

"Ah! You're going back to your dancing days! Sexy it is…" Throwing his arms up into the air, as if to make a point; the exact same smile that had appeared on Catherine's face moments before appeared on his face.

"Catherine, someone will be with you shortly, and Sara?" He questioned.

"Yes?" Sara cocked her head slightly.

"If you could follow me…" He exclaimed as he began to strut off. There were two chairs placed facing each other and a mirror in the middle of the two. There was also a kind of desk that stuck out of the bottom of the mirror. When they reached the two seats he motioned for her to sit on one.

"You have a very, err, how you say…" He stroked his non-existent beard, deep in thought.

"Defined chin, layers would make your 'air, more…puffy. It would suit your face." Sara gave him a strange look as if to say 'What the hell is puffy?' The hairdresser obviously read her features because he said: "Wait here…for…err…one moment."

_Oh yeah, because I was just going to jump out of my seat and walk around the place!_

_Hey! There's no need for sarcasm…_

Bernard came trotting back over to Sara holding about 10 hairdressing magazines.

"If you look here, that is what I call puffy hair," He pointed to three different images in each magazine,

"See? The layers make the hair puffy and pretty."

Sara simply nodded.

"Also if I curl your hair it will make It how you say…sexy." He moved his hands, a lot… whenever he said anything.

Sara just nodded again.

_This man is so… strange!_

"Oh will you excuse me for a second there is a gentleman at the door." Holding up a finger, before belting off to greet…Grissom.

_Oh shit, shit, shit!_

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Grissom had seen them; out of the corner of his eye running down the corridor. This time he didn't think twice about running after her, charged mainly on adrenaline; he some-what managed to keep up. He had been given a second chance to talk to her and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers. He was standing in the middle of the line for cookies one moment, and the next he was out side a fancy hair salon. It took him the best part of an hour to finally locate them. Scanning around every shop, knowing that if Sara was in one; he'd feel it, and he did. As he approached the salon, his heart skipped a beat, hammering against his rib-cage it felt like it would burst out and do a dance, Sara was here.

"Sara..." He whispered to himself.

_You can't go in there._

_You've got to. Sara's there. _

He walked into the salon and immediately spotted Sara talking to a man, throwing his arms about everywhere. He was about to walk over to her when the man strutted over to him instead.

"How can I help you sir? Oh we need to get you a chair." The strange man looked around. At first he looked in the direction of Catherine and the spare seat next to her but for some reason he began to push Grissom towards the seat opposite to Sara.

"Here you go sir." He said as he walked Grissom to the chair and motioned for him to sit down. Grissom sat down hesitantly; as he sat he locked eyes with Sara. "Could you give me a second I need to talk to Catherine?" Bernard asked as he walked away from them, not even waiting for an answer.

"Sara…I need to talk to you." His eyes making their way to floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

_Not here, not now._

Sara silently pleaded in her head, then realised Grissom was not even looking at her, he looked like a little school-boy, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Go ahead." Sara exclaimed.

_Wow that actually sounded like I was confident._

"I need you to now that; rather I wanted to tell you…I just…this is so hard." Grissom said as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. Sara moved her left hand and placed it on his.

_Shit. You just put your hand on his._

_God you're a genius._

_Well I'm just saying it's only a matter of time before he pulls away._

_He wouldn't. Would he?_

Grissom's head snapped down to their hands, he didn't pull away, he just looked back up to find Sara smiling one of her amazing Sara Sidle smiles unable to resist he smiled back.

_God she's gorgeous._

_Tell her that._

"You're gorgeous." Grissom blurted it out so fast that Sara wasn't actually sure if he had said it or if it was just her imagination. In fact, he wasn't even sure he'd just said that.

"What did you just say?" She questioned, her smile growing bigger (if that were possible).

"I said that I think you are gorgeous and that…that ever since I lay my eyes on you I've been…been…" Grissom stuttered as he once again looked at the floor.

"Hey it's ok." Sara replied as her left hand reached out to reach under his chin, lifting it so he looked at her again. A bolt of electricity shot through him at the contact.

"It's not ok. Since I left you alone, in San Francisco all those years ago…it's never been ok, I'm sorry…"Grissom told her as he went on a trip down memory lane.

"Look, you called me and asked me to come to Vegas. Ok, so maybe I moved here in hope…that one day, you could say that…well that we could be together again…" She sighed deeply.

"I just wish that you would destroy the wall that you have spent so long building. I wish that you would let me in. I wish we could be one again…" A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey now come on, no tears." He said as he wiped the tear from her cheek. He had to let her know, in his own way how he truly felt. Shakespeare…

"Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love."

_Hamlet, he's quoting Hamlet to me._

She laughed a little at the thought.

"What so funny?" He asked while smiling at her, had Shakespeare failed him?

"Nothing, it's just that, that is so you!" She stated a smile breaking onto her face.

"Well… yeah." Grissom said as he leaned forwards as Sara leaned towards him. They sat there, centimetres apart, just looking into each others eyes. They both knew what was coming next. Sara bit the side of her lip, in anticipation as she moved even closer to Grissom. Both were searching for any signs of hesitation. He was about to kiss her when a loud cough came from the side of them. They jumped apart as both heads whipped around to find Bernard standing there.

"Sara…I need to wash your hair now so we can begin." Bernard told her. Sara looked back at Grissom. He nodded his head towards Bernard as he leaned forwards and whispered in her ear.

"We'll finish this after." A smile broke free and spread across her face at his words. As he pulled away he kissed her on the cheek. He sat back on his seat and watched her walk away to get her hair washed.

He sat back and though to himself.

_Wow! Grissom, you've really let yourself go. Quoting Hamlet… phewwww._

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

What they didn't know was that Catherine had told Bernard to get Grissom to sit next to Sara and not her deliberately. Catherine and Bernard had been watching the entire time and 

Catherine had ordered Bernard to interrupt when it looked like Gil was planning on making a move.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

After Sara's hair had been washed she was placed in a very cosy chair; facing a mirror. Seconds later Catherine walked over towards her and sat in the chair located next to her.

"What can I do for you then Catherine?" The second hairdresser asked.

"Well, can you cut the split ends off and just straighten it please." Catherine replied.

"Yes, I can do that for you." The second hairdresser picked up the scissors and a comb. She ran the comb through Catherine's damp hair before she began to snip the ends off. Sara had opted to have her split ends cut off then for her hair to be curled.

"So Sara…what did Grissom say?" Catherine exclaimed her face lightening up knowing that she might get some new gossip.

"Err… just some stuff." Sara replied not wanting to share the new information with anyone else.

"Who's Grissom?" The second hairdresser butted in.

"He's our boss and he…err…how shall I put it… fancy's the pants off of Sara." Catherine explained.

"He does not! And you no fully well that he doesn't." Sara stated defensively, blushing furiously.

"So you're Sara." The second hairdresser; who's name tag read Maisie asked while cutting the ends of Catherine's hair.

"Yep." Sara replied.

"Well I would say he had a thing for you…" Maisie begun to say but was interrupted by Catherine.

"See even Maisie thinks he likes you more than he should and she's only just met you!" Catherine exclaimed.

_Oh great I get to be interrogated by two people._

_Well it could be worse._

_How can this possibly get any worse?_

_If Bernard was questioning you as well._

"Look why don't you just leave Sara alone she obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Bernard told the other two.

_Saved by the Bernard! I love you Bernard (that is if I didn't already love Grissom)._

"But…but…what the hell are we meant to talk about now?" Catherine whined while scowling.

"How about you and Warrick?" Sara whispered but Catherine and Maisie heard.

"Warrick, hey!" Maisie exclaimed a smile growing on her face with every second that passed.

_She knows Warrick?_

_How would I no. You'll have to ask her._

_I'm not asking her. You ask her._

_I tell you what, well both ask her!_

"Do you no Warrick?" Sara asked.

"Yeah…well kind of…Catherine tells me about him all the time when she comes in here on Friday's to get her hair…" Maisie's speech drifted off towards the end because she caught sight of Catherine giving her the death glare in the reflection of the mirror.

"Sorry." Maisie whispered.

"You will be." Catherine replied under her breath.

"Right Sara, I think you're done." Bernard told Sara.

"Catherine you're finished." Maisie told her as she sprayed some hairspray.


	13. Make up crisis

**Thanks for all the great reviews and thanks to CSI Granger for the beta editing. You're awesome! There is a bit more Cathrine and Warrick in this chapter (There will be more Cath+War) There is a little bit of GSR. I promise that they will still dance! So anyway here is the next chapter…**

"Wow, Sara, your hair looks gorgeous when its curly you should wear it like that all the time." Catherine told Sara as they began to walk out of the beauty parlour.

"I love your hair; it really suits your face…" Sara was interrupted by little Bernard.

"And where do you think you stunning ladies are going?", again, throwing his arms up in the air. Both Catherine and Sara turned around to see Bernard standing with his left eyebrow raised.

"Err…" Sara turned her head slightly towards Catherine.

_Ahhhhh…I'm going to kill him if he interrupts me one more time!_

_Ah calm down. He was your saviour a few minutes ago._

"Catherine you didn't think that I would let you walk out of this shop with out having a free manicure? Did you?" Catherine's eyes lit up.

_Did he say free?_

_Did he say manicure?!_

"Catherine I really thing we had better get going." Sara exclaimed really not wanting to spend the next 10 minutes sitting in a chair while having her nails polished.

_No! Catherine, come on!_

_Come on you're clever…think of a way to get out of it._

_Err…how about…_

_Darn it!_

"We still have to buy some lingerie." Sara blurted out, blushing slightly.

"It will only take me 5 minutes to do you nails, I'll just give them a quick clean and put a lick of paint on them." A brunette twice his size told them as she walked up behind Bernard.

"Well we really don't…" Sara was cut of again but this time by Catherine.

_Catherine!_

_Take deep breaths and calm down. Breathe…_

_I am bloody breathing!_

_No you aren't._

Sara suddenly let out a puff of air that she didn't realise she had been holding as Catherine went on to talk,

"I suppose 5 minutes won't hurt…" She bounced over to the brunette and Sara reluctantly followed head down as she went.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGSRGSRGSRGRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Sara was sat next to Catherine with her hands on the table; preparing for the blonde woman to start poking at her nails.

"Do you bite them?" The blonde manicure woman inquired.

"Well…kind of, I only bite them if I get nervous, which isn't very often…" Sara drifted of into thought.

"Your nails appear to be slightly damaged from biting them…did you know that there is more germs under you nails than there are on a toilet seat?" The manicurist sat there waiting to get some sort of reaction from Sara.

When nothing happened she asked again,

"Does that not disgust you?" Sara raised both eyebrows at her question.

"Yes it does, so that is why I only bite them when I'm nervous." She replied forcefully, she was getting a bit ticked off.

Sara turned to Catherine as the two manicurists set to work on their nails.

"I've got an idea, if you ask me a question about me and Warrick I'll answer then I'll ask a question about you and Grissom and you'll answer. Deal?" Catherine said as her face began to light up again.

"Ok. I'll go first, when did you to first get together?" Sara asked a smile forcing its way on to her mouth.

"I…Who said that we were together?" Catherine asked defensively.

"Come off it Catherine! I'm a criminalist, it's my job to observe, and you can't tell me that you two are not together." Sara exclaimed while throwing her arms up in the air to enthuses her point, making the blonde manicurist send death glares her way, for almost ruining the manicure she was being given,

"We've been together for about 4 moths now." Catherine stated as quietly as possible; shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"I see, well congratulations, I'm happy for you." Sara replied grinning a little too much.

"My turn!" Catherine shouted, not a split second after her interrogation. Sara inhaled deeply, preparing herself for whatever the strawberry blonde may throw at her.

"When did you and Grissom first meet? I know it was before you came to Vegas…." Catherine said happy to have caught Sara of guard.

"Well we kind of met at a forensic/entomology seminar. He was one of the teachers, um; it was about a year before I came to Vegas. He was there for about a month…then he…" Sara stopped abruptly, letting all of her past memories float by in her head. Catherine sat there for a minute waiting for her to say some more and that was when she realise that Sara had tears building up in her eyes.

"Sara…what did he do?" Catherine asked, reaching out to hold her hand; not caring about the manicure anymore.

"He…he…he…" Catherine saw the single tear run down her left cheek.

"Sara?" Catherine pulled her other hand away from the manicurist, and then stood up. She then pulled Sara's hands away from the other woman and made her stand up.

"Hey!"

"Where do you think your going? I haven't finished!" Both manicurists stood up, fuming; Catherine though they might start seeing steam burst out of their ears.

"I have a crisis on my hands!" She told them as she turned Sara's head and showed them Sara's runny mascara.

"Oh my god! Quick get her to the toilets." All three women began to push Sara towards the toilets.

"Out of our way! Make-up crisis!" When they reached the toilets Catherine told the manicurists that she could handle it from there. She closed the door to the toilets and turned to Sara.

"Sara, doll, talk to me, what did he do?" Catherine asked, she was no longer fishing for gossip but trying to comfort a friend.

"He left me." Sara simply staring at the mirror ahead of her.

"Left you?" Catherine asked a puzzled look appearing on her face.

"Yes. Before I came to Vegas we hit it off right away he… we had…just you know, chemistry, and we were lying in bed and…and he…he said

'I'm sorry Sara but the lab needs me. I got a phone call yesterday and I need to go back to Vegas'. He left a few hours after. I know this is silly…" Sara said but was cut of by Catherine.

"It's not silly."

"It's just; I've forgiven him for leaving. I'm just, Catherine, I'm scared. If I get back together with him, I need to know that he's not just going to get up and leave me again – I don't think I could handle it. I don't want to be left alone again." This time, Sara broke down into hearty sobs, she slid down the wall; her knees too weak to hold up her light frame; hitting the floor with a thud, she sobbed into her knees; clinging onto them as if she left go; she'd fall.

"Wow Sara… I, let me phone Gil." Catherine told Sara as she pulled out her phone; seeing Sara on the floor, she couldn't help feel sorry for her – she put her mascara next to her.

"Here, when you're ready just patch your self up a bit." Catherine opened her mobile and phoned Gil.

"Where the hell are you?" Catherine almost screeched down the phone.

"I'm still in the hairdressers." Grissom replied.

"What are you doing?" Catherine said, getting a bit more agitated.

"I'm having my hair cut and I need to get off the phone so can this wait?" Catherine looked over at Sara. She had stopped sobbing, and was applying the mascara; she had composed her self a bit.

"I suppose so." She shut her phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"Sara, Grissom's busy at the minute so you'll have to talk to him after." Catherine told her. Sara just nodded her head.

"Come on let's go back to my place." Catherine and Sara walked out of the toilets and towards the exit.


	14. Are you sure?

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Thank you to CSI Granger for the beta-editing and thank you to everyone who is reading this! You're all ace! **

"Hey! Hold your horses; we need to buy some lingerie." Sara stopped walking and turned to face Catherine.

"The lingerie doesn't matter, you're upset, we will just head back to my place and get ready." Catherine said sympathetically, while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There is no way that I have gone through all this," She said as she pointed to herself, then everything around her "and not getting something spectacular to wear! Besides, I am feeling a lot better." Sara brushed Catherine's hand away.

"Only if you're sure?" Catherine asked as she began to walk forwards.

"Of course I'm sure!" Sara told her as she ran to catch up with her. They headed to the lingerie store, no one spoke; they embraced the comfortable silence. When they finally arrived at the store Catherine walked in first and grabbed the first 8 sets of lingerie she saw and began to walk towards the cashier.

"Err…what have you done with Catherine?" Sara asked looking at Catherine as if she was some sort of an alien.

"What the hell do you mean 'what have I done with Catherine?'" Catherine said while turning around to give Sara a look that said 'what the hell?'

"Catherine would spend over an hour looking at the same piece of lingerie before she bought it, and you've just walked in here and grabbed the first things you saw. So by my logic you are not Catherine Willows." Sara told her quiet pleased with her speech.

"'Catherine' is fed up with shopping and wants to go home." Catherine replied as she did inverted commas in the air with her fingers, almost as if it was something she said every day. A smile began to tug at the corners of Catherine's lips when she realised that Sara's jaw was firmly attached to the ground.

"Catching flies are we? Grissom would not approve of you eating his little buggy friends." Catherine giggled as she walked to join the queue.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Sara replied as she walked up to Catherine and stood next to her.

"Any of them for Warrick?" Sara said under her breathe, while examining the lingerie Catherine was holding. There was a sudden 'Bang' as Catherine's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Look whose catching flies now!" Sara stated while laughing at Catherine's facial expression.

"What do you mean for Warrick? It's not like he's going to be wearing any of these." Catherine said as she pointed to the lingerie, now blushing furiously. She knew exactly what 

Sara meant. The queue moved forwards and Catherine and Sara moved forwards a few steps.

"I meant you might give him a private showing." Sara explained as a smile broke free and spread like wild fire across her face.

"Might? Oh no, definitely…." Catherine replied as a smile appeared on her face to match the one on Sara's.

"Will you be putting on little show for Grissom?" Catherine asked as she raised her left eyebrow.

"Catherine we haven't even kissed yet!" Sara said as dramatically as possible.

"From what I've heard you two have already done the dirty once…"Catherine was cut of by Sara.

_Holy crap! How did she know this?_

…

_GREG! _

It was her turn to blush furiously, feeling the burn go up her neck made her shiver; just thinking about that time with Grissom made her tingle.

"Not just once…he kept me up until 5:00am, I got 3 hours sleep…" Sara told her, her voice barely audible.

"Whoa, that's too much information." Catherine said as, put her hands up in a fake defence. She walked forwards and placed the lingerie on the counter. Sara stood behind her and asked:

"Who's wearing what?" Sara questioned.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll have 4 and you have 4." Catherine replied as she handed the money over to the cashier.

**So Greg knows about Sara and Grissom being together before she came to Vegas?! **


	15. Lets go back to my place

**Thanks to CSI Granger for the beta editing! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter and thank you to every one who is reading this…**

Catherine grabbed the bag of lingerie off the counter and began to walk towards the exit; Sara was following closely behind. They headed out of the mall and towards Catherine's car. Catherine unlocked the car and Sara climbed into the passenger's seat while Catherine placed the lingerie bag in the boot of her car. Catherine then walked around to the driver's side, got in and started the engine.

The drive to Catherine's was short and both her and Sara had been deep in their own thoughts all the way. They both jumped out of the car. Sara headed to Catherine's front door as Catherine grabbed the bags. Catherine chucked Sara the keys to her house and Sara began to unlock the door. Once they were both inside Catherine motioned for Sara to take a seat on one of the sofas.

"Do you want a drink?" Catherine asked as she dropped the bag.

"No, I'm ok thanks." Sara replied as she took in her surroundings.

"All right let's get started then." Catherine exclaimed as she walked over to wear Sara was seated.


	16. Practice

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Thank you to CSI Granger, you are totally awesome! Right, here is the next chapter and there is only a few chapters left before they dance!**

"OK, so when you dancing you have to embrace it. Every eye will be on you, but what you need to do is to blank them completely."

"Blank them?" Sara exclaimed her facial expressions showing that she was confused.

"Yes. Blank them. Just imagine that you're alone on the stage, and the only person in the audience is Gri- I mean the man of your dreams. Dance for him as if you were in the privacy of your very own bedroom, own it." Catherine was interrupted by a very blunt Sara.

"Who do you imagine is the only person watching you?" Sara inquired.

_What a stupid question!_

_Who do you think she dreams of?_

"Duh, Warrick of course!" Catherine exclaimed as Sara realised she had just asked one of the most obvious questions possible.

"Who did you think about before Warrick?" Sara inquired.

"That was a long time ago Sara…" Catherine warned, her stare turning icey.

"Yeah, but if you thought about him every time you danced, then you have got to still remember his name". Sara stated logically.

"Sara." Catherine said in a warning tone.

"I don't remember. Now let's leave it at that."

"Ok." Sara whispered.

"Now where was I…right watch me…" Catherine said before she began to run a hand along her body slowly.

"Your turn." Catherine shimmied over to Sara, and nudged her into the larger part of the room. Sara gulped slowly, stood up and began to run a hand along her body.

"Whoa slow down." Catherine told her, both eyebrows raised.

"You want to seduce Grissom…" Catherine added as she watched Sara run her hand slowly down her body.

"You're a fast learner…" Catherine told her.

"Right now I want you to run your hand along you backside like this…" She said as she began to demonstrate it.

"Then, when the music says so, slap your backside. Ok?" Catherine asked; Sara just nodded in reply.

_Does she think I do this normally?_

_She's asking me to do it, like I do it every day!_

_I'll let you know that I certainly do not!_

"Also when the music says something like sink to the floor, you sink to the floor. Like this," Catherine waved for Sara to look at her demonstrating.

"Imagine you have a pole rubbing against your back. Stand up to start with, then sink down to the ground, by bending your knees and opening your legs. That's it! I think you've got the hang of this." Catherine exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands.


	17. The phone call to Grissom

**Wow thank you for all the great reviews! Thanks to CSI Granger for the great beta-editing! Right, only a few chapters left before they dance! **

"Catherine have you asked the boys if they're free tonight?"

_Shit! I totally forgot._

"Err…not really." Catherine replied hesitantly.

"Catherine!" Sara exclaimed as she sighed deeply.

"Well, we will just have to phone them now. I'll take Grissom…"

"Obviously…" Catherine whispered under her breathe.

"And Greg; Catherine, you can phone your boyfriend and Nick." Sara began smiled as she saw Catherine scowling at her.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

**The phone call to Grissom…**

Sara pulled her mobile out of her purse and pushed the "1" key; she had Grissom on speed-dial. She for a few seconds, knowing that he should pick up if it had her caller ID.

"Grissom speaking." Grissom answered, sounding very formal.

"Hey Griss…" Sara replied a smile appearing on her face.

_God the things this man does to me._

_And we're only on the phone!_

_Phew!_

"Sara… 'What are you doing tonight'?" They both asked at the same time. When they both realised, nervous laughter engulfed the phone lines.

"You first…" Grissom prompted, furtively eager to know what she was going to ask.

"I was…" Sara's heart began to race, and she hadn't even asked him yet.

_I feel like I am in high school again!_

_Asking a boy on a first date…_

"Sara? You still there?" Grissom asked worryingly.

"Oh yeah, sorry, well I was kind of wondering whether you would like to go out tonight, with me…" Sara asked hesitantly.

"Oh?" A smile played on Grissom's lips.

"And Catherine and the rest of the team." Sara silently cursed herself for not adding that in earlier.

"Yeah sure…where are we going?" Grissom questioned.

"Hang on one minute…" Sara said as she placed the phone against her shoulder and looked at Catherine.

"Where are we going?" She whispered as she moved her lips more than she needed to so that Catherine could see what she was saying.

"Naughty Boy" Catherine replied. Sara pulled the phone back to her ear and told Grissom the answer to his question.

"That's an interesting name; I've heard it before… Wait, isn't that a strip-" Grissom began but was cut off by Sara.

"Yeah, it is so if you meet us at the front of stage 3, at…hold on a second." Sara mouthed 9 O'clock to Catherine and she just nodded in response.

"9 O'clock…ok?" Sara asked.

"Yeah I'll be there…" Grissom hesitated for a second and Sara could hear him take in a deep breathe.

"I like you…" Sara began to giggle

_Only Gil could come up with that…_

_What "I like you"?_

_What's wrong with that?_

_Well, it's not exactly a moon light trip, on an exclusively private boat with roses, candles, chocolates, and heavenly music that only you can hear now is it?_

_Oh shush!_

"I like you too." Sara replied. When Catherine heard Sara say those words Catherine's head whipped around and a smile appeared on her face.

"Right then I'll see you later." Grissom said.

"Yeah, you will." Sara replied as they both put the phone down. Catherine went to open her mouth but was interrupted by Sara holding up her hand.

"Don't even bother…" She told her while shaking her head and smiling.

"Ok…but is Grissom coming to the club?" Catherine asked.

"He sure is." Sara told her as she watched Catherine punch Warrick number into her mobile.


	18. two down, two to go!

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story; a special thanks to everyone who reviews and also thank you to CSI Granger for being a wicked beta editor! **

**Here is the next chapter, It's only short but the next one will be longer I promise.**

"Hello?" Warrick answered.

"Hey sexy." Catherine replied a smile growing on her face. Sara was sitting listening to half of the conversation.

"Oh it's my love kitten." Warrick said becoming all sappy and romantic.

"Yeah it is." Catherine said, unknowingly twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Naughty Boy with me, Sara and the rest of the gang…" Catherine was cut off by Warrick.

"Isn't that a…" Catherine knew what was coming next.

"Yes it is, now I want you to meet us at stage 3, at 9 O'clock. Got it?" Catherine stated.

"Yep." Warrick replied.

"I'll see you then sexy." Catherine told him.

"Can't wait. I love you." Warrick said his voice full of emotion.

"I love you too." Catherine replied the corners of her lips curving upwards. They both hung up and Catherine turned to Sara.

"Two down and two to go." Catherine remarked as Sara began to phone Greg.


	19. Greg 'n' Nick

**Wow, thank you to every one who is reviewing and reading! You are all so awesome! Also thank you so much to CSI Granger for being the best beta-editor ever! Sorry for the delay, I've got school and all this homework and I'm going insane (not that I wasn't already) haha anyway here is the next chapter…**

"Hey, this is Greg's crib. You've called how can help you?" Greg said down the phone. When Sara first heard this she had to bite the bottom of her lip to stop her from laughing.

"Hey, you sexy little thing…" Sara said as she mouthed to Catherine to listen to this. She placed her phone on loud speaker.

"Oh, Sara hi..." Greg shouted down the phone as soon as he realise that it was Sara.

"Greg…" Sara said in a voice that a child does when they want something,

"Yes?" Greg answered, fiddling with the material on his couch.

"I've got a surprise for you…"Sara exclaimed

"Oh! I like surprises…" Greg stated becoming more and more excited as the conversation continued.

"Well I know you'll like this one." Catherine was sat in the back ground trying to contain her laughter and control the tears that were threatening to fall.

"What is it?" Greg asked.

"Now, now Greg it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" Sara asked in her most seductive voice.

"Err…no not really…" Greg stuttered out, becoming a little flustered.

"I want you…"Sara paused for a second.

Greg nearly began to choke on his own saliva, he inhaled deeply to try and stop the coughing. Sara then continued,

"To meet me and the rest of the gang at Naughty Boy, stage 3 at 9 O'clock. Ok?" Sara asked as she turned to see Catherine holding her sides; laughing hysterically.

"Oh? Yeah, sure." Greg whispered. This set Catherine off even more and she was now lying on the floor in tears.

"Right I'll see you then…" Sara told Greg as she began to put the phone down.

"Yeah, bye." Greg shouted down the phone. Sara turned around to see that Catherine had managed to compose her self and was about to call Nick.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

**Catherine phones Nick…**

"Stokes. Who's calling?" Nick asked seeming a little out of breathe.

"Hey, it's Cath. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Catherine asked innocently.

"Oh no, I'm just moving some furniture around." Nick replied.

"Yeah…anyway are you doing anything tonight…at 9 to be more specific?" Catherine asked.

"I don't think so, why?" Nick inquired feeling curious.

"Let's just say you need to meet me and the rest of the gang at Naughty Boy, at 9 O'clock…we will be at stage 3. Got that?" Catherine asked checking he had all the details.

"Yep. I've got to go…furniture to move and all." He told her as he put the phone down.

"Oh ok, bye then." Catherine said to no one.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

"Right what time is it now?" Catherine asked as she turned to Sara.

"Err…according to the clock in your kitchen its 7 O'clock." Sara replied as she turned to Catherine.

"Ok, let's go and get ready." Catherine said as she walked towards the bag of lingerie they bought.

_Crap!_

_Now it's coming closer… _

_What am I going to do?_

_In little over 2 hours, I'll be dancing._

_Not just any dancing though, you know…_

_Sexy dancing… and not just for anyone either…_

_Grissom!_


	20. Lime Green

**Thanks to CSI Granger for the beta editing you are totally awesome! Only a few more chapters until they dance! I no that a lot of you want to see that chapter pretty soon! So here is the next chapter…**

Catherine grabbed the bag and placed it next to Sara. She began to rummage through the bag, finally pulling out all 8 sets of lingerie. Catherine thought for a moment, then spread them all out on the floor.

"Ok, we have yellow lace with a small read bow at the front; dark red, lace I think, but no other pattern on them; lime green…" Catherine inspected the offensively lime bra.

"Why the hell did I pick that up?" Catherine questioned herself staring at it in disgust. Sara walked over to her and snatched the lingerie out of Catherine's hands.

"I like lime green…" She was cut of by Catherine.

"You like lime green? Are you sure it's not Grissom who likes lime green?" Catherine asked, winking knowingly.

"I do like lime green; but if Grissom just so happens to like it as well… that's fine by me." Sara told Catherine as a small smile threatened to engulf her face.

"I bet. Anyway, we have a light blue one, Oh! I like that one…" Catherine exclaimed as she held it up to examine it more closely.

"Are you sure that it is you that likes…" Sara began but was cut of mid sentence by Catherine.

"Don't even go there Sidle!"

"Hey! You started it…" Sara exclaimed with a mock pout on her face.

"Well moving on…there's a pink one, my god that doesn't leave much to the imagination!" Catherine thought as she examined the piece of lingerie.

"None of these do…" Sara replied sarcastically. Catherine just pulled a face at her.

"You know what I mean." Catherine placed the set in the pile next to her.

"I get the black one…" Sara said as she practically jumped on the lingerie.

"Ok, ok…but I want the purple one." Catherine told her as she placed the purple one on her growing pile.

"Can I have the dark red one and the yellow one with the red bow? Please?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, sure. I thought this white one looked sexy…" Catherine replied as she gave Sara the two that she wanted and added the white one to her pile.

"Alright, now that's sorted we need to choose one to wear tonight…" Catherine exclaimed as she drifted off into deep thought.

_Pink?_

_No, too bright._

_White?_

_Maybe, it might go._

_Purple?_

_I want that one for a private showing._

_Blue?_

_Err…this is so tough…no…I'm going to go with the white_

_You could have told me that 5 minutes ago!_

Sara had sat there for the past 4 minutes watching Catherine battle her own brain, to try and decide which bra would be best to wear tonight; Sara had only taken a minute to decide, to her it was an easy choice.

_Black?_

_Oh yes…_


	21. ch ch changing

**Right, thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! We've nearly got 200! you guy are great! And I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I am so sorry that I didn't reply (my computer is being stupid). Thank you so so much to CSI Granger who is totally awesome! Ok, so after this chapter there is one more and then they dance! **

After they had both decided what lingerie set they were going to wear, Catherine headed off to her bedroom and Sara went into Catherine's bathroom to get changed.

After changing Sara slipped on a lose fitting light green top that had the words 'physics in action' written across it and a pair of black boyfriend jeans. She stepped out of the bathroom to be met with an open mouthed Catherine. Catherine had only just come out of her bedroom and was wearing a very low cut white top and a pair of hot pants. When Catherine saw Sara she was shocked to say the least.

_What the hell is she wearing!?_

_A top…and jeans…_

_She needs help!_

_I mean what the hell is she wearing a T-shirt with the words 'physics in action' written on the front of it!?_

_She likes physics…_

_Ah! She can't possible go to a strip club looking like that! _

_Then do something about it…_

"Err, Sara, what are you wearing?" Catherine asked while looking at her as if she was some sort of alien. Sara looked down at her self, suddenly feeling slightly self conscious.

_What does she mean "what am I wearing?"_

_Has she looked in the mirror! She may as well as just go to the club in the lingerie! _

"Well, Catherine, this would be a t-shirt and these would be trousers. Why what does it look like I'm wearing?" Sara asked becoming pissed.

"I just, well we might meet the boys before we go on stage and if you're wearing that…well lets just say it doesn't do you any favours." Catherine winced when she realised how bad that sounded. She didn't mean for it to sound too bad, but lately a lot of things like this had been happening.

_Crap! Sara might take that the wrong way…_

"What I mean is that if you want to get Grissom's attention, then you need to wear something, oh you know… a bit like this." She said as she pointed to the lack of clothing she was wearing. When Sara realise that it wasn't an insult, and that Catherine was only giving her advice she calmed down slightly.

"Ok…" Sara started,

"So what do you suggest I wear?" She asked as she pursed her lips.

"Hmm." Catherine began to dramatically stroke her invisible beard. Then it hit her.

"I got it!" She shouted over her shoulder as she raced into her bedroom and grabbed the selected clothing.

"Here." She said as she threw the clothing on the bed. Sara walked into the room and over to the bed. She looked at the clothing she was expected to wear; a pair of barely there black shorts.

"Cath, slight problem, I don't think that your clothes will fit me; because in case you haven't noticed I'm slightly taller than you…" Catherine gave her a look as if to say 'well duh'.

"I know that, but these shorts are quite long on me so on you they will be short. You see, on you they will be like a pair of really short shorts…" Catherine simply explained.

Sara tilted her head slightly, looking at the black fabric.

_Well, it is logical…_

_Shut up Sara!_

_Don't go all logical on my ass!_

"You can wear your physics top if you want…" Sara's face lit up at this.

"But you have to tie it in a knot at the front, that way you show some of your, may I say very toned stomach." Sara frowned, but blushed a bit too.

"How do I do that then?" Sara inquired.

"Like this…" Catherine exclaimed as she tied a knot at the front of Sara's shirt.

"Right, now you just need to put the shorts on." Sara grabbed the shorts and went back into Catherine's bathroom. She shyly stepped out of Catherine's bathroom, revealing her elongated, slender legs.

"Jeez Sara, you're legs go on for about a million miles. But you look so much better!" Catherine exclaimed as she admired her handiwork.

_God, I am good!_


	22. Hurry up!

**Oh, wow thank you so much. Every one of you who read/review this story or any of my stories are totally awesome! Thank you so much to my wonderful beta CSI Granger. This is just a short chapter because the dancing chapter isn't quiet ready yet…but I will be soon…**

Sara began to blush slightly at Catherine's comment, pulling at the fabric on her short-shorts, trying to pull it down slightly.

"Why thank you Catherine. Now what time is it?" Sara asked curiously, as she walked into Catherine's kitchen. She realized she had never really seen Catherine's house properly, it was nice. Large living room and her kitchen had an island in the middle. It was a lot bigger than her little apartment. After taking in her surroundings, she looked up to locate the clock –it informed her that they had better get going, and soon, seeing as it was 8:30pm.

"Cath, I think we had better leave." Sara began but was interrupted mid sentence by Catherine.

"Why? We have ages yet…" Catherine turned the corner casually, and saw Sara standing there shaking her head.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but we only have half an hour…" Sara was again cut short by Catherine.

"Half an hour!" Catherine squealed, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what I said." Sara replied the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Well then…" Catherine said as if she expected Sara to move.

"'Well then what?" Sara replied completely confused.

"Well then grab your purse and get in the car." Catherine exclaimed as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed to her door. Sara followed closely behind her. Catherine waited until Sara was near her car, quickly ran back inside and slid some protection into her purse.

Coming back out and seeing Sara's angry expression, she quickly ran as fast as her high heels would allow without breaking an ankle. She clicked her car open, jumped in and headed towards the club.


	23. Here goes nothing

**The next chapter is the dancing! Thank you so much everyone! Thank you to my awesome beta (CSI Granger)! Hope you like this chapter…**

**10 minutes in to the journey…**

"We're going to be late." Sara sighed as she apprehensively looked at the clock in front of her.

"Stop fussing, we're not going to be late." Catherine told her as she beeped her horn. They had been in a traffic jam for about 10 minutes now.

"And will you stop looking at that damn clock!" Catherine exclaimed as she moved her car forwards slowly, getting more and more agitated by the driver in front of her.

"Learn to drive!" Catherine suddenly yelled, only Sara could hear her, but she could clearly see she was getting frustrated.

"Sorry! I'm just a little nervous. It's not every day you walk onto a stage with near to nothing on and start dancing…in front of Grissom." Sara whispered the last part of her sentence, eyes wide – was this actually happening? She closed her eyes and slowly pinched herself.

Nope, this is actually happening. Catherine glimpsed at Sara.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Catherine eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, no – It's just…I'm a little nervous." Sara said as she turned to look out the window. "Err…Cath, the traffic is moving."

"What? Oh, finally!" Catherine as she stepped on the accelerator.

**At the club…**

After a further 10 minutes of driving they finally arrived. Greg was walking around the corner closely followed by Nick.

"Ready?" Catherine asked as she turned to Sara once more, grabbing her softly by the shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of the car and headed towards Nick and Greg.

"Whoa. Damn girl, you got some legs." Nick exclaimed as he admired Sara. Greg stood there gaping at Sara, eyes wide. Sara was blushing furiously, Nick does not usually shout out compliments like that. She was flattered, but was not surprised by the look Greg was giving her – he was practically drooling.

"Well it's all down to Catherine really. She did all the work." Sara replied as she motioned to herself. Catherine came up behind Sara, linking arms with her.

"Aw shucks. I didn't really do that much." She replied modestly. "Oh and Greg, pick your chin up off the floor." Catherine smiled as she watched Greg snap out of his trance.

"Come on. Let's go in." Nick said as he walked towards the entrance. Catherine, Sara and Greg followed him in.

"Can I ask why we are in a strip club? I mean I don't mind I'm just curious…" Greg asked suspiciously and Nick nodded in agreement. Sara looked at Catherine in panic.

_What the hell am I meant to say in response to that?_

_I have no freaking clue why she picked this place._

"Err…we're meeting an old friend of Sara's." Catherine replied as convincingly as possible. Neither of the boys decided to challenge Catherine on her excuse, so they continued to walk around the club until they got to stage 3. There, sitting with there backs to the four of them, were Grissom and Warrick.

_Ok Sara, breathe. _

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_In…_

Grissom turned around in his chair when he sensed the presence behind him. He smiled slightly when he caught sight of Sara.

_God he's sexy…_

_God she's sexy…very short shorts…_

_Sara! Breathe out!_

Sara exhaled loudly, and smiled back shyly brushing back a strand of hair out of her eyed. Catherine was watching the small interactions between the two and realised that it was fairly obvious that they were made for each other. Catherine moved her attention to Warrick. He had been staring at her for the past few seconds.

_Damn she looks hot…_

Catherine smiled seductively at him then winked. He barley had time to reply before Catherine had started talking once again.

"Me and Sara are just going to the toilets; so we can, check our make-up." Catherine stuttered, making it up as she went along.

"We'll be back in a tick…" Catherine exclaimed as she lightly grabbed Sara by the arm and pulled her towards the toilets which happened to be right next to the back stage door. They slipped through and walked into one of the changing rooms, they began to strip there unwanted clothes off. When there was nothing left but the bare essentials both walked towards the door labelled: Stage 3. They stood next to the door for a second and eventually they were told that the stage was pitch black and ready for them to set up. Catherine pushed open the door and walked forwards slightly.

"Here goes nothing" Catherine whispered to herself as she walked on to the pitch black stage closely followed by an apprehensive Sara. They took up there positions and waited for something to happen.

**God I am evil! I will update as soon as possible…**


	24. Cause i ain't goin' nowhere

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome! Yes, the time has come, for Sara and Catherine to dance. Hope you all like it! P.S This song is by Britney Spears and is called Gimme more. **

"And now we have a special treat, an old favourite is back and she bought a leggy brunette with her, so watch out! These two feisty ladies can dance; it's Catherine and Sara!" The overhead speakers finished their introduction and it fell quiet.

A single beam of light turned on and illuminated the stage. It swooped around the stage occasionally gliding over Catherine or Sara, never revealing too much. Catherine was standing with one of her legs wrapped around a pole, her head was down as if she had found something interesting on the floor and was examining it and one of her arms dangled from her side where as the other was strategically placed above her head. Sara on the other hand was positioned at the pole across from Catherine. She had her legs apart, her back was pinned to the pole, she was kneeling down and had both arms draped across her long legs. Suddenly the first beam of light was joined by a second beam of light. One positioned its self so you could see Catherine and the other positioned its self so you could see Sara.

_Oh my god._

_That's Sara…_

The speakers began to pump music in to the room; Grissom suddenly began to feel very hot.

**(It's Britney bitch) **  
**(I see you...)**  
**(And I just want to dance with you) **

Sara had been repeatedly opening and closing her legs and running her hands along her petite curves seductively. Meanwhile, Catherine was caressing the pole with her leg and running her arms slowly down her slender body. As the laugh sounded in the background Catherine turned to Sara and laughed silently. Then she swung her body back around the pole, both moving their hips to the rhythm of the music.

_Oh jeez, she's hot._

_Well duh._

_Oh god…_

Grissom tongue unconsciously flicked out and wet his drying lips.

**Every time they turn the lights down **

The lights shining down on Catherine and Sara dimmed for a split second.

All the men applauded, obviously enjoying the show.

**Just want to go that extra mile for you **  
**Your public display of affection **

Sara began to move seductively up the pole all the while staring at Grissom. He stared back with wide eyes preparing for things to come.

**Feels like no one else in the room (but you) **

When the words but you sounded in the background Sara lipped them and expertly raised her left eyebrow slightly as she stood straight and leaned against the pole. After a few seconds she raised her right arm above her head and placed it against the pole. She brought her hand down slowly caressing the pole as she went, wiggling her way to the floor.

**We can get down like there's no one around **

Catherine turned on the spot to face the pole. She placed her legs either side of the pole and bend backwards, giving every one in the audience a good look at her cleavage. She then pulled her self up slowly.

**We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin') **

Sara ran her hands down her slender body while she pouted her lips.

**We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin') **

Catherine turned to face the gathering audience. She lifted her left leg brought it up and ran a hand slowly along it then placed it back down, thankful that her old mentor taught her that move.

**Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' **

The lights began to flash for a few seconds, letting the audience only see snap shots of the pair.

**They keep watching (They keep watching) **  
**Keep watching **

Sara brought her hand up to her lips and blew a kiss into the audience. She knew who it was intended to reach, and so did he. He knew it was for him so he grinned in his boyish fashion at her, he was mesmerized.

**Feels like the crowd is saying **

Sara ran her hand through her hair at the same time that Catherine did which made them both smile.

**Gimme, Gimme more **  
**Gimme, More **

Sara bent down and moved her head in a circle, letting her hair fall freely at her shoulders.

**Gimme, Gimme, More **  
**Gimme, Gimme more **  
**Gimme, More **

Catherine went as low down as she could and leaned back slightly so she could balance.

**Gimme, Gimme, More **  
**Gimme, Gimme more **  
**Gimme, More **

She started from her ankles and tenderly let her hand hang there. Slowly she moved it up stroking the skin until she got to her knee and she paused for a split second then continued until she reached the piece of fabric.

**Gimme, Gimme, More **  
**Gimme, Gimme more **

Catherine moved her hand up slightly and began place feather light strokes on her stomach.

**Gimme, More **  
**Gimme, Gimme, More **

The light above Catherine dimmed so you could barley see her. Now all the attention was focused on Sara.

**A centre of attention (Can you feel them?) **

Sara hooked two fingers on either side of her black thong and pulled one of the edges down slightly; but then just as quickly letting go, she then experiences a feeling she had never experienced before, she liked it. She was teasing all the men out there, they were like dogs – mouths hanging open, begging for more.

_Save it for tonight Sara…_

**Even when we're up against the wall **

Sara leaned back against the pole and brought her legs slowly up until it reached as high as it would go and she began to slowly move it down.

**You've got me in a crazy position (yeah) **  
**If you're on a mission (uh-uh) **

"You've got my permission" Sara whispered to herself at the same time the lyrics in the background sounded.

**(Oh) **

The light above Catherine flashed and turned on once more revealing Catherine. She had the straps of her bra hanging down her shoulders and was slowly moving them further down. When it became apparent that they could not go any lower with out her taking the bra off Catherine began to pull them back up as she moved slowly up and down the pole behind her.

**We can get down like there's no one around **  
**We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')**

Sara had her back against the pole again and was slowly snaking her way down keeping her eyes firmly fixed on one person.

**We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Oh ah ha) **  
**Cameras are flashin' **

The lights behind them began to flicker slightly making the dance even more entrancing.

**While we're dirty dancin' **  
**They keep watching (They keep watching) **  
**Keep watching **

**Feel's like the crowd is saying: **

Catherine and Sara pointed out towards the crowd. They then pulled there hands back and ran them down there sides.

**Gimme, Gimme more **  
**Gimme, More **

Sara rippled her body making it look as if she had a wave running underneath her skin.

**Gimme, Gimme, More **  
**Gimme, Gimme more **  
**Gimme, More **

Grissom ran his hand over his open mouth and began to scratch his beard as he watched Sara dance for him; he knew it was for him. It was obvious. He loved it, he could feel himself lifting higher and higher, he felt like he was in heaven – his hands were getting sweaty. He was beginning to get that tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, he began to rub one hand along his trousers – while keeping his eyes fixed on her, never blinking.

**Gimme, Gimme, More **  
**Gimme, Gimme more **  
**Gimme, More  
(I just can't control myself) **

Sara stuck out her tongue and licked her suddenly very dry lips.

**(Whoa!) **  
**(Do you want more?) **

As the question sounded both Catherine and Sara both lipped it.

**(Well I'm good for more) **

Sara pointed to her self and moved her hands over her breast, down her stomach, along her endless legs and down to her ankles where she began to work her way back up again until her hands were above her head.

**(Ow) **  
**Give me more, give me more **

Both of them stood in front of the pole with both legs apart. They stuck there tongues out and slowly licked around there lips, eliciting a moan from Grissom and Warrick. Both men were finding it hard to control themselves, trying to fight what nature was trying to do to them.

**Give me more; give me more babe (Danja Danja, Danj) **  
**I just want more! **

Sara began to dance around the pole and after a few beats she returned to the front.

**Gimme, Gimme **  
**Gimme **

Sara turned around so she was facing the pole and slapped her backside as she began to slide down the pole like a professional. Grissom jaw had dropped to the floor and he had to slow his breathing down because he was in danger of having a heart attack.

**Gimme, Gimme **  
**Gimme, Gimme **  
**Gimme **

Catherine bent forwards exposing her chest once again but this time she ran her hands along her stomach and over her breasts making Warrick eyes pop out of their sockets.

**Gimme, Gimme **  
**Gimme, Gimme **  
**Gimme **

Sara and Catherine began to move their hands in a "come hither" motion and just as quickly pulled them back and ran there hands through their hair.

**Gimme, Gimme **  
**Gimme, Gimme **

_God Sara's is gorgeous...if she does that to a pole then imagine what she could do if..._

Sara turned on her side and began to push up and pulled away from the pole repeatedly. Grissom gulped, loud.

**Gimme, **  
**Gimme, Gimme **

Catherine began to shake her backside against the pole as she placed her hands above her head.

**Bet you didn't see this one coming **

_No, I bloody well didn't see this coming…_

**The incredible ligo **  
**The legendary Ms. Britney Spears **

The music had begun to slow down so they slowly left there poles; walking as if they were both on the catwalk, and made there way to the front of the stage and struck a pose.

**And the unstoppable Danja **  
**You're gonna have to remove me **

"Cause I ain't goin' nowhere." Grissom whispered to himself, now very visibly excited.


	25. Purse

**Hi, I am so sorry that it took me this long to update! Thank you so much to CSI-Granger for the awesome beta editing! I might change the rating to M but I'm not sure yet. Anyways here's the next chap…**

Sara and Catherine waited until the music had finished before they turned and hugged each other as the crowd began to cheer. Grissom and Warrick sat there silently watching the two. They made their way off the stage and towards the dressing room thinking that they had better put some clothes on before they walked up to the guys.

As Sara was sorting out her clothes and trying to tie a knot in the front of her shirt she saw Grissom and Warrick in the corner of her eye. She finished tying the knot and let her hands fall to her sides. Catherine had her back to all three of them and was pulling her shirt over her head when she felt somebody begin to take her shirt back off again. In shock she spun around about to give the person a piece of her mind when she realized it was Warrick. She sighed contentedly and leaned back slightly into his welcoming touch.

"For what I have planned, you won't be needing this." Warrick informed Catherine as he pulled her top back over her head.

**Meanwhile…**

Grissom grabbed Sara's arm lightly and pulled her towards the exit.

"Gil…I don't have my purse…" Sara exclaimed hesitantly not sure about where they were going.

"Won't need it…" Grissom exclaimed as he pushed open the door to the outside world and turned to face Sara.

Cold air filtered around them, instantly forming goose bumps on Sara's bare stomach, Grissom quickly wrapped one arm around her, trying to keep her from shivering.

"But I need…" Sara protested but Grissom silenced her by placing a single finger to her lips.

"You are so bloody gorgeous, Sara, you don't know what you do to me…" He said as he leaned into kiss her. There lips connected, sending bolts of electricity through Sara's spine, even more goose bumps formed than before.

"You…don't…know…how…sexy…you…are…" Grissom told her in between chaste kisses. He pushed her back until she hit the cold brick wall, after a second he pulled away from her slightly. She stared into his dark blue pools as she wrapped her hand around his neck and began caressing the curls at the nape of his neck - pulling him down so they could kiss once more.

_God, he's so adorably sexy._

_I wonder what Catherine's doing…_

_Actually, I probably already know._

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entry. Sara moaned into his mouth as he granted her access.


	26. Coffee!

**Sorry for the long wait and thank you so much to CSI Granger! (Beta-editor!) And thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! Lot are great…so without further ado I give you the next chapter…**

"Gil…" Sara moaned as the kiss turned more passionate. Grissom continued his attack on her lips until he heard the door to the club open and the distinct voice of Greg in the distance. He pulled away from Sara until they were no longer touching. Sara, eyes still closed, whined from the loss of contact.

"Gil…where…" She questioned as she opened her eyes only to silence herself when she saw that Grissom had a single finger placed over his lips in a 'shhh' motion. She turned her head to see where he was looking and spotted Greg and a blonde stumbling out of the club closely followed by Nick and a red head wearing less than Sara was 10 minutes ago. Once they had passed by Grissom turned to look Sara directly in the eye. He moved into her personal space once more as he lifted a hand up to caress her cheek.

"Beautiful…" was the only word said before his lips descended onto hers. Sara pulled back from the kiss after a few seconds to look him in the eye.

"Do you want to go back to my place… for coffee?" she added quickly.

"Sure, coffee sounds good…"Grissom replied as he glanced at his now very interesting shoes. Sara slipped her hand into his and gave him a subtle smile. He returned the smile as she began to walk with him to her car. She stopped in her tracks as she realised that she had travelled to the club in Catherine's car.

_Oh this is why she didn't let me take my car, the crafty bugger._

_She did this so that I had to get a lift of Grissom…she knew Greg and Nick would pull and that she would be busy with Warrick._

"Uhh, Griss, I cam in Catherine's car… any chance we could go in your car?" She asked as she turned to face him slightly.

"Damn. I came in Warrick's car..." Grissom replied as he turned to look at the door leading into the club.

"Well I guess we either call a cab…" Sara started but was interrupted by Grissom.

"I don't have my cell and I don't have any money on me…"

"And my purse is with Catherine, I don't have any money in there but I do have my cell." She replied as she began to walk towards the clubs door.

"Sara, where are you going?" Grissom asked trying to catch up with her.

"I'm going to ask Catherine if she can give us a lift." Sara said as she pushed the doors to the club open, giving him a slight wink.

"Sara… Sara wait! I really don't think that's a good idea…" Grissom warned.

"And why is this not a good idea?" Sara inquired, a grin plastered over her face as she walked into the changing rooms.

"Because you never know what they could be doing…" Grissom replied as he stopped outside the door to the changing rooms, no way was he going in there.

_He had a point…_

_Oh hell, she knew what they would be doing!_

Sara followed the moans as she walked to the other end of the changing rooms until she came to a door that read toilets. She banged on the door as hard as she could.

"Catherine…I hope you're decent because I need you to give me and Grissom a lift home…"

**Catherine and Warrick…**

"Shhh….pretend we're not here…" Catherine whispered as she kissed Warwick again.

"Catherine! I know you are in there with Warrick, so get your butts out here so you can give me and Grissom a lift." Sara replied becoming pissed off, Catherine wasn't the only one who wanted to have a good time tonight.

Catherine continued to ignore her.

"Right I'm giving you 20 seconds to get out here before I'm coming in…" Sara yelled through the door.

_20_

_19_

_18_

_17_

_16_

_15_

Catherine continued to kiss Warwick until he pulled away.

"You know maybe you should put your top back on just in case she does come in…" Warwick told her.

"you know how Sara can be."

_14_

_13_

_12_

_11_

_10_

"She wouldn't just come barging in…" Catherine whispered back as she began to assault his lips again.

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

"Don't forget this…is Sara were talking about here…" Warrick replied in between chaste kisses. Catherine pulled away.

"Fine if it makes you feel better I'll put my top back on." Catherine sighed as she pulled the material over her head.

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The sound of a door flying open could be heard as Sara walked into the toilets.

**Sara…**

"Oh Catherine, Warwick…come out, come out where ever you are…" Sara yelled as she began to hunt the pair down. 6 cubicles stood in front of her, all with closed doors but none of them locked except the one in the far left corner. She stared at the other end hoping that this way it would give the pair chance to get dressed presuming they were in the far left cubical.

She pushed the first cubical open. No Catherine or Warrick.

She pushed the second cubical open. No Catherine or Warrick.

She pushed the third cubical open. No Catherine or Warrick.

She pushed the fourth cubical open. No Catherine or Warrick.

She pushed the fifth cubical open. No Catherine or Warrick.

She pushed the sixth cubical open. There stood Catherine fully dressed and leaning against the side of the cubical along with Warrick standing next to her pulling his shirt over his chest .

"Hi." Sara said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi." Catherine and Warrick mumbled in response.

"Now that I have found you two, Catherine can you give me and Grissom a lift?" Catherine eyed her suspiciously.

"How about I drop you off at your house and Warrick drops Grissom off at his house?" Catherine asked a small smirk evident on her lips.

"That won't be necessary…" Sara stuttered as she began to blush slightly

"he's coming over to my apartment for coffee…" Sara replied her cheeks turning a rosy shade of red.

"Coffee." Catherine stated now grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Warrick do you fancy coming around to mine for coffee?" She asked saying coffee louder than needed, Catherine let a slight chuckle escape her.

"Yeah I love coffee, don't you Sara? Especially _strong_ coffee…" Warrick inquired trying to hold back his laughter as he began to walk out of the toilets closely followed by a very embarrassed Sara and Catherine who was grinning like a cheesier cat.

_Yeah, well… you were about to have sex in a toilet cubicle!_

_Oooo, good one Sara! _

They walked out of the changing rooms only to bump into Grissom.

"Oh Griss, do you like coffee?" Catherine asked as she burst out laughing at his very confused reaction. As Sara passed him he whispered

"What was that all about?"

"Believe me you don't want to know." Sara replied as she continued to walk past him and towards Catherine's car.


	27. Keys!

**Sorry about the delay and the short chapter but the next one will be a lot longer. Thank you to CSI Granger and Thank you for all the great reviews! The next chapter will be up soon… **

_Coffee..?_

_The only time coffee has been mentioned tonight was when…_

Grissom's cheeks turned a rosy shade of red as he realised what Catherine was talking about. He was more surprised that it took him this long to figure it out. He turned around looking for Catherine, Warrick (the public toilet buddies) and his gorgeous Sara when he realised that they had already headed out of the club. He walked out of the door and was met by a very eager Sara who had appeared from nowhere.

"Hi, Gil…what took you so long?" Sara asked as she walked along side him towards Catherine's vehicle, he could see she was shivering slightly.

"Here, take my coat?" He politely took off his coat and offered it to her. She smiled broadly and curtly nodded.

_He is such a gentleman, considering the circumstances…_

"By the way, I was thinking…about coffee…" He replied as he turned to look her in the eye. Sara began to smirk slightly.

"So, how are we doing this?" Catherine asked the group.

"Err…how about we all just ride…go in you car." Sara suggested flushing slightly.

"Yeah, ok but how are we going to get Warrick's car home?" Catherine replied.

"Wait a minute, what if Griss and Sara took my car and we took your car…" Warrick began to suggest before he was interrupted by Grissom.

"Yeah that's fine…whatever…let's just…can I have the keys then?" Grissom asked stuttered a little too quickly when he felt Sara hand squeeze his backside.

"Are you ok Griss?" Catherine asked throwing him a concerned glance.

"Oh, yeah fine…never been better…keys?" Grissom replied as Warrick passed him the keys to his car.

"Bye." Grissom shouted over his shoulder as he practically dragged Sara to the car.


	28. Love Shack

**I'm sorry for the delay! Thank you for all the great reviews, you are all totally awesome! Thank you to CSI Granger, for being a totally ace beta-editor! **

**Ok, I just had to do this. I was in a furniture store looking for some new cabinets (were redecorating the living room) when this song came on the radio and I was like I so have to use this song in a story! So here it is…tell me what you think…**

Grissom opened the passengers side door and gently pushed Sara into the seat, then he practically sprinted around the car until he reached the drivers side. He opened the door and jumped in.

"Gil, slow down…" Sara said as she placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just…excited…" Grissom said as he started the engine which automatically turned the radio on.

**If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says**

**15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah**

Sara burst out laughing, she hadn't heard this song in years, but she still knew the words.

_Oh, I can have fun with this…_

"I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway" She sung into Grissom's ear as he pulled out of the parking lot. Her breathe was hot on his neck making it very difficult to concentrate on the road.

"Heading for the love getaway, love getaway, love getaway, love getaway," She began to suck on his pulse point as he groaned in response.

_Concentrate on the road Gil…just keep driving…_

"The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together" she placed her hand on his thigh and began to trace lazy circles with her elegant fingers.

"Love baby, that's where it's at, Ooo love baby, that's where it's at" She moved up slightly to kiss the side of his lips as her hand moved further north slightly.

"Sign says... Woo... stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Love Shack!" She ran her free hand through the salt and pepper curls at the back of his neck, in response he began to accelerate. Grissom was now going 10 Mph over the speed limit.

_Perfect._

"Well its set way back in the middle of a field, just a funky old shack and I got to get back." Her hand slithered down to his collar and began to tug slightly. Grissom was trying his best to keep his eyes on the road and keep his speed under the limit but it wasn't working he was now going 15 Mph over the speed limit.

_Slow down!_

_No. Must get…home…_

_And you think that getting caught speeding is going to get you home any quicker _

_Yes because If I get caught I'll just explain to the very friendly officer that I didn't see the speed meter thing because I have a very distracting female doing wonderful things to me…I'm sure he will understand…_

"Glitter on the mattress. Glitter on the highway. Glitter on the front porch. Glitter on the hallway" Sara began to kiss along his jaw and down his neck once more.

"The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together. Love Shack baby! Love Shack baby!" Grissom stopped abruptly at the traffic lights as his grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles turned white.

_Breathe Gil…_

"Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing Cause it's hot as an oven…" Sara started to kiss further down his neck until she reached the piece of offending fabric which would let her go no further.

_Well we will just have to sort this out won't we?_

"The whole shack shimmies when everybody's Movin' around and around and around!" Sara whispered as she undid his first two buttons. She could hear Grissom's breathe hitch as she kissed the newly exposed skin.

"Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby! Folks linin' up outside just to get down" She undid the next three buttons kissing and licking her way further south.

"Everybody's movin ', everybody's groovin' baby Funky little shack! Funky little shack!" The light turned green and Grissom slammed his foot flat out on the accelerator. Sara lost her balance slightly meaning that the hand that was once on his thigh was now positioned right next to her goal.

"The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together" Grissom looked at where Sara's hand was. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

_Gil…hello? The road!_

"Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee. Love shack, baby, love shack. Love shack, baby, love shack." Grissom's eyes shaped back up to look at the road in front of him as his hands formed a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Ooo love baby, that's where it's at" Sara cautiously moved her hand up until she felt one of Grissom's hands encircle her wrist. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"If you do that…" He said referring to what she was about to do. "Then I won't be able to stop my self." Grissom told her eyes still fixed on the road.

"Bang bang bang on the door baby! Knock a little louder sugar!" Grissom released her wrist and Sara immediately returned to undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Bang bang bang on the door baby! I can't hear you. Bang bang on the door baby" She undid the last button and moved her hand to undo the buttons to his pant.

"Sara…" He said in a warning tone, but she ignored it. "We're nearly home." He exclaimed as he moved to hold her hand in his to stop it from going any further while he was driving.

"Love Shack, baby Love Shack! Love Shack, baby Love Shack! Love Shack, baby Love Shack! Love baby, that's where it's at." Sara whispered seductively as Grissom pulled into his drive. He undid his seatbelt, jumped out of his car. His shirt flew open exposing his entire muscular chest. He ran around the other side of the car and pulled Sara out of the vehicle.

**I do not own this song!**


	29. The window

**Thank you to the wonderful CSI Granger. I am sorry for the delay I have been really busy, with Christmas coming up and everything, but wait no longer as here is the next chapter…**

"Gil!" Sara giggled as he scooped her up and placed her over his shoulder. She couldn't help but imagine him in a fireman suit, Sara flushed just at the thought.

"Put me down, I'm far too heavy!" Sara wiggled in his grasp, trying to persuade him to let her walk.

"You're very light actually…" Grissom argued as he arrived at his front door. He placed his hand in his pocket and searched for his keys. When he found them he pulled them out and began to struggle opening the door.

"Come on you stupid key get in the hole!" Grissom shouted as his shaky hands mad the key missed the hole once again.

"Put me down and then you can open the door." Sara suggested sensibly but Grissom was determined to do this.

"It's ok. It will go in!" Grissom said as he tried once again. The key slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground; Grissom ran a hand down his face and sighed heavily as he gently let Sara get down. He then bent down searching for the key; Sara joined him to search for his key.

"Where the hell did it go?" Grissom asked himself becoming annoyed.

_Ok Grissom, it can't have gone far, it's not like it has legs or anything…_

"Can you see it?" Sara asked as she bent down further.

"No." Grissom said as he shuddered when he felt Sara's breathe on his neck, they were incredibly close.

Grissom stood up and was planning on looking around some more when he came face to face with her, her eyes smouldering, they almost looked black. Before the feeling of desire had a chance to encompass him, Sara's lips were planted firmly on his. When he kissed Sara, time seemed to stand still, sometimes he wished it would stand still – so he could stay in this position forever.

After a few seconds he reluctantly pulled away from the passionate kiss.

"Sara, as much as I would like to continue this, we can't get into the house." Grissom managed just before her lips were on his once again.

"Umm…Sara…" He could barely say between feverish kisses.

_I really need to get inside the house…_

"Sara…" Grissom said sternly as he pushed her shoulders back slightly. Sara's eyes flicked open, frustration evident.

"Follow me…" He said as he pulled her around the back of his house.

"Do you have a spare key or something?" Sara asked as she struggled to keep up.

"Not exactly…" Grissom said as he walked over to a small pile of rubble.

_Thank the lord I destroyed that annoying wall…_

"Grissom…what are you doing?" Sara asked as Grissom approached the window, piece of broken brick in one hand.

"I am finding a way in." Grissom said as he prepared to break the window.

"No. Wait, Gil the window is slightly open." Sara said just in time. She walked over to the window and slipped her slender hand through the small gap between the window and the window ledge. She undid the latch and pushed the window open. She slipped through the window easily and once inside, ran and unlocked the door for him, beckoning him with a teasing finger.


	30. Woman on a Mission

**I am so sorry for the big delay. Thank you to CSI Granger for the great beta-editing. Thank you so much for all the great reviews, 323! I am so overwhelmed thank you so much!**

Grissom strode towards Sara as she continued with her hand actions. He had a boyish grin plastered over his face; he looked just like a kid in a candy store. Sara began to walk towards him, the same smile erupting on her face. They met in the middle…and Grissom began to frown when Sara walked straight past him. She walked over to the door, turned to face Grissom and kicked her foot against the door effectively slamming it shut. Grissom visibly gulped down a bubble of air.

_What did I do to deserve her?_

She leaned back against the door for support, as she could feel her knees begin to go weak as she watched Grissom stride over to her. She pushed off the door at the last minute to greet Grissom in a virtuous kiss. She pulled back to look him in the eye as her hands slipped to his backside and his hands snaked to her lower back.

He leaned in to kiss her once more when she pulled away from him giggling once again. Grissom looked at her in confusion, and was just about to ask her why she didn't let him kiss her but was cut off when he felt her lips on his. It didn't take him long to respond as he ran his tongue across her plump lips begging for entry. Sara pulled away and put their foreheads together.

"A…a…a…I don't think so…" Sara said as she pulled away when he tried to kiss her again.

"Such a tease…" Grissom said as he pushed her up against the door. He lifted her hands above her head and pinned them with one hand.

"Meany…" Sara managed to get out before Grissom's lips were on hers, this time she didn't pull away when he ran his tongue across her lips. She allowed him access and their tongues duelled until the need for air became too great. They reluctantly pulled apart slightly, both breathing heavily. Grissom released Sara's hands. Sara took this as an opportunity to take control. She pushed him backwards, caught off guard Grissom nearly fell over. Sara continued to push him though.

"Sara?" Grissom asked becoming increasingly anxious. Sara continued to push him backwards until his legs hit the leather chair. He fell backwards and watched as Sara admired her work. She slipped her top off and threw it into the corner of the room. She walked back over to Grissom like a woman on a mission. When she reached him she positioned herself on top of his lap and ground into him once exciting a groan


End file.
